


What Was Said And Done

by presidentburrito



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentburrito/pseuds/presidentburrito
Summary: After not being able to hold back the Galra side of him, Keith caves in while on a mission with Lance. It's up to Lance now to question if he is really capable of saving Keith, or if he's ready to say goodbye to the teammate he's gotten to know and fall in love with.





	1. The Demons Inside Us

**Author's Note:**

> hi i broke my own heart, good luck.

Keith and Lance's feet connected with the old Galran ship's flooring. All of the power was drained, and the connection with the other paladin's were lost when they were flying towards the ship. Around them, was a dark corridor with a slight purple tinge. The tiniest bit of energy was going towards supposedly the back-up generators, but even that was failing after the war had ended five long years ago. The end of the corridor was dark, and light shined in from where they had just came from, supposedly from the moon.

Lance looked down each way, taking deep breaths. He looked back at Keith, who was thinking of something. He brushed off asking Keith what was wrong, and continued down the corridor. Keith quickly followed behind, jogging to catch up. By now, Keith's breath had picked up and unknowingly, he started breathing more heavily. Lance didn't take notice of this until they stopped in the main control room, pausing to look over at Keith in concern.

"Keith," Lance turned to him, "Are you alright?"

Keith turned away, scared of what could happen, "I'm fine Lance, let's just power this thing off."

"Dude," Lance persisted, "Are you sure?"

Keith whipped his head to turn to Lance, "I said I'm fine, Lance!"

"Okay, okay," Lance had a calm voice, "Calm down. I'm sorry."

The two broke off into silence, Lance moving to the controls. He typed onto the computer what Pidge had told him to do, the computer turning on. The screen was moving fairly quickly as Lance typed away, Keith turning away.

Pain that Keith was all to familiar with had jolted up his spine. He winced in pain, holding his stomach in hopes to help. A crouched over at more pain came in waves, leaving Lance to step away from the computer to check on his teammate.

"Keith," Lance's voice trailed as he looked over at the paladin.

"I said I'm fine, Lance!" Keith turned his head to look at Lance, his eyes yellow. As soon as Lance saw, fear struck him.

"Keith your," Lance backed up in fear, "Your eyes..."

"Leave it alone Lance," Keith's voice was now demented.

"Keith, talk to me," Lance pleaded, grabbing his bayard.

"I told you," Keith stood up, grabbing his bayard as well, "To leave it alone. But you never can leave things alone, can you Lance? You always have to be the annoying one."

Keith knew Lance's pressure points, which made what he was doing hurt Lance even more.

"Keith you don't mean that."

"I said what I said, Lance." Keith's sword came from the bayard. Lance's eyes widened in a mix of shock and fear.

Before Keith knew what his body was doing next, it had already striked. He ran at Lance, sword above his head. He slashed down, in hoping to hurt Lance. Lance desperately drew his broad-sword. He pushed Keith off of him, holding his sword down. He didn't want to fight Keith, as that was the last thing he wanted to do. Keith's eyes were on fire as he charged at Lance again, Lance moving out of the way.

"Keith, what are you doing?" Lance asked, looking back at him.

"You're so annoying even when we fight, don't you ever shut up?" Keith felt himself say, immediately regretting it.

"Keith..."

"You know you were always the fifth wheel right? That everyone on the team excluded you on purpose because you're useless, Lance. You're just a dumb fifth wheel."

"I am not a fifth wheel."

"But you are Lance, no one had the courage to tell you the truth," Keith paused, unable to control what he was saying, "That makes the entire team liars."

"But Pidge and Hunk and Allura..."

"They all hated you," Keith lied.

Keith charged at Lance once again, slashing across his arm. Lance yelped in pain, walking backwards into the wall. Keith charged, Lance blocking this time. He ran out into the hall, running away from Keith. Keith slammed a button, closing Lance in. Lance was now crying, as their was no escape. Keith walked out into the hallway that was left, seeing Lance banging his fists against the new wall. Lance looked back at him in terror.

"You are such an idiot, Lance," Keith shook his head. "You really are the dumb one."

Lance looked around in hopes for an escape, before seeing the hole the two had left just earlier. He ran below the hole before jumping up and grabbing the ledge, pulling himself up. He breathed heavily as he pulled himself up and started running back towards the red lion. Keith threw his sword once he made it to the top, making Lance fall onto his stomach. His nose instantly started bleeding as it hit the ground, Lance groaning in pain. His bayard had slid across the ship's roof.

Lance started to pick himself up, before falling on the ground once again. His nose bled into his mouth, tasting copper. He dragged himself towards his bayard unknowing that Keith had grabbed his sword again. Keith grunted, pulling his sword above his head as he stood above Lance. Lance flipped himself around, holding his arm out in preparation. The shield blocked the slash, making Keith stare down at Lance, begging for him to fight.

Lance pushed the black paladin off of him, crawling onto his knees. He crawled towards the bayard desperately. Keith kicked him again, him sprawling onto the floor. Lance reached for his gun, before it was kicked out of his hand. He grabbed his bayard, blocking Keith's last slash. 

"Keith, please, don't do this," Lance breathed heavily as tears began to flow, "I love you."

Keith's eyes begged him to fight back and stop blocking, but Lance refused. He pushed Keith's sword off, making the sword fly out of his hands. Keith stumbled backwards, leaving area for Lance to stand up. Out of desperation, Keith ran to the gun. He fumbled with it in his hands, before turning it to Lance and pulling the trigger, despite what his mind begged him not to. Pain shot throughout Lance as he grabbed the area where he was shot, before falling backwards onto the ground. 

The pain had stopped for Keith, and he was back in control. But what was said and done was something he couldn't change. His eyes had turned back to normal, looking at Lance on the ground, bleeding.

Keith rushed to his side, holding his head in one and lifting his entire body as he sniffled back tears.

"Y-your," Lance coughed up blood, "Your eyes are back."

"Lance please don't talk, you'll only hurt more," Keith pleaded, tears began falling.

"It's worth it," Lance's voice was weak.

"Lance please," Keith begged. "I'm so so sorry."

"You couldn't control yourself," Lance croaked, "It wasn't your fault."

"Lance please, I'm sorry," Keith cried, "I love you too."

"I knew you did, mullet," Lance smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"No Lance, don't apologize, I'm so sorry. If I had just told you this wouldn't have happened I-"

"Keith, you're okay," Lance paused. "Tell Pidge that she will always be my sister, and that Hunk will always be my brother. Tell Allura that I'm sorry for breaking her heart even if she persists that it was right for me. Tell Shiro that it was nice flying in space with him."

"Lance how are you doing this?"

"Because I have to."

"Lance please-"

"It's okay," Lance paused, is breath slowing down. "Keith, it's gonna be okay."

"No it's not-"

"Keith, I'm in the arms of my soulmate. The one I will love forever, Keith it's perfect."

"I'm sorry, Lance."

"I know," Lance smiled. "Tell my family I love them, tell Veronica that it's not her fault she couldn't protect me."

"Lance." 

"I love you, Keith," Lance paused, taking a final breath. "Always have, always will."

Lance closed his eyes as Keith bursted into sobs. Keith held him closer, cradling him. He looked up to the sky, and sobbed.

What was said and done.


	2. Alternative Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because i put myself through that, i need fluff.

Keith and Lance's feet connected with the old Galran ship's flooring. All of the power was drained, and the connection with the other paladin's were lost when they were flying towards the ship. Around them, was a dark corridor with a slight purple tinge. The tiniest bit of energy was going towards supposedly the back-up generators, but even that was failing after the war had ended five long years ago. The end of the corridor was dark, and light shined in from where they had just came from, supposedly from the moon.

Lance looked down each way, taking deep breaths. He looked back at Keith, who was thinking of something. He brushed off asking Keith what was wrong, and continued down the corridor. Keith quickly followed behind, jogging to catch up. By now, Keith's breath had picked up and unknowingly, he started breathing more heavily. Lance didn't take notice of this until they stopped in the main control room, pausing to look over at Keith in concern.

"Keith," Lance turned to him, "Are you alright?"

Keith turned away, scared of what could happen, "I'm fine Lance, let's just power this thing off."

"Dude," Lance persisted, "Are you sure?"

Keith whipped his head to turn to Lance, "I said I'm fine, Lance!"

"Okay, okay," Lance had a calm voice, "Calm down. I'm sorry."

The two broke off into silence, Lance moving to the controls. He typed onto the computer what Pidge had told him to do, the computer turning on. The screen was moving fairly quickly as Lance typed away, Keith turning away.

Pain that Keith was all to familiar with had jolted up his spine. He winced in pain, holding his stomach in hopes to help. A crouched over at more pain came in waves, leaving Lance to step away from the computer to check on his teammate.

"Keith," Lance's voice trailed as he looked over at the paladin.

"I said I'm fine, Lance!" Keith turned his head to look at Lance, his eyes yellow. As soon as Lance saw, fear struck him.

"Keith your," Lance backed up in fear, "Your eyes..."

"Leave it alone Lance," Keith's voice was now demented.

"Keith, talk to me," Lance pleaded, grabbing his bayard.

"I told you," Keith stood up, grabbing his bayard as well, "To leave it alone. But you never can leave things alone, can you Lance? You always have to be the annoying one."

Keith knew Lance's pressure points, which made what he was doing hurt Lance even more.

"Keith you don't mean that."

"I said what I said, Lance." Keith's sword came from the bayard. Lance's eyes widened in a mix of shock and fear.

Before Keith knew what his body was doing next, it had already striked. He ran at Lance, sword above his head. He slashed down, in hoping to hurt Lance. Lance desperately drew his broad-sword. He pushed Keith off of him, holding his sword down. He didn't want to fight Keith, as that was the last thing he wanted to do. Keith's eyes were on fire as he charged at Lance again, Lance moving out of the way.

"Keith, what are you doing?" Lance asked, looking back at him.

"You're so annoying even when we fight, don't you ever shut up?" Keith felt himself say, immediately regretting it.

"Keith..."

"You know you were always the fifth wheel right? That everyone on the team excluded you on purpose because you're useless, Lance. You're just a dumb fifth wheel."

"I am not a fifth wheel."

"But you are Lance, no one had the courage to tell you the truth," Keith paused, unable to control what he was saying, "That makes the entire team liars."

"But Pidge and Hunk and Allura..."

"They all hated you," Keith lied.

Keith charged at Lance once again, slashing across his arm. Lance yelped in pain, walking backwards into the wall. Keith charged, Lance blocking this time. He ran out into the hall, running away from Keith. Keith slammed a button, closing Lance in. Lance was now crying, as their was no escape. Keith walked out into the hallway that was left, seeing Lance banging his fists against the new wall. Lance looked back at him in terror.

"You are such an idiot, Lance," Keith shook his head. "You really are the dumb one."

Lance looked around in hopes for an escape, before seeing the hole the two had left just earlier. He ran below the hole before jumping up and grabbing the ledge, pulling himself up. He breathed heavily as he pulled himself up and started running back towards the red lion. Keith threw his sword once he made it to the top, making Lance fall onto his stomach. His nose instantly started bleeding as it hit the ground, Lance groaning in pain. His bayard had slid across the ship's roof.

Lance started to pick himself up, before falling on the ground once again. His nose bled into his mouth, tasting copper. He dragged himself towards his bayard unknowing that Keith had grabbed his sword again. Keith grunted, pulling his sword above his head as he stood above Lance. Lance flipped himself around, holding his arm out in preparation. The shield blocked the slash, making Keith stare down at Lance, begging for him to fight.

Lance pushed the black paladin off of him, crawling onto his knees. He crawled towards the bayard desperately. Keith kicked him again, him sprawling onto the floor. Lance reached for his gun, before it was kicked out of his hand. He grabbed his bayard, blocking Keith's last slash.

"Keith, please, don't do this," Lance breathed heavily as tears began to flow, "I love you."

The fire died in Keith's eyes, his eyes returning back to normal. He backed off of Lance, taking a few steps back. He looked at Lance and what he had done, before he knelt down and started crying. Lance rushed over to his side, holding Keith as he sobbed. Lance didn't understand exactly why he was doing so, but he knew that Keith wasn't himself. He hugged Keith tightly as the black paladin sobbed onto his armor, grasping what he could.

"I'm so sorry, Lance," Keith said, in between sobs, "I'm so sorry."

"Shhh," Lance held him tighter, "It's okay."

"It's n-not," Keith stuttered.

"Keith," Lance cupped his face, "I'm not dead, see?"

"B-but you're-"

"Yeah, I'm hurt but that wasn't you," Lance nodded, "It wasn't you, Keith."

"You're not a fifth wheel, you're not dumb, no one hates you," Keith rambled, shaking his head.

"Keith, I know that. I know that because of all the conversation's we had like leave the math to Pidge or you continuously telling me that I'm an amazing teammate. Or how you gave me a whole speech about how I should stay on the team, and that I do make a good black paladin, even though I only flew the black lion once," Lance looked deeply into his eyes, "But what I'm trying to say is that it wasn't you. You wouldn't hurt me like that, and we both know it. You are a compassionate hot-headed man who still has a mullet and who loves his space-dog unconditionally and is also kind of dorky but he doesn't like to admit it. You're the one who told me that I'm not a fifth wheel or dumb and that no one hates me every day for the past five years."

"I'm in love with you," Keith said, bluntly.

"I'm in love with you too," Lance smiled, before kissing Keith. They pulled away, Lance still cupping his face. He pulled his hands away, "So why didn't you tell me what was happening?"

"I didn't think I could," Keith sighed.

"I'm sure Allura or Pidge or even Coran could help you. But we just need to know," Lance nodded, "So you don't try and murder anyone else, okay?"

"Okay," Keith smiled, "Did I tell you I'm in love with you?"

"Tell me again." Lance smiled, before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry. does anyone want an alternative ending because i do


End file.
